


My Hero

by aroacewritingplace



Series: Parley Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Tumblr Prompt, can't believe that's something i have to tag now sDFJDSF, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: Tumblr ask: Hi! Firstly, I just have to say that I ADORE your fic on AO3 and everything on here, amazing work!! Completely unrelated, could I also please request #5 for a Parley angst drabble? Preferably with hurt Harley if possible? Thank you so much!5. "Wake up! Please, wake up."you all know where this story is going, right?





	My Hero

He noticed it before Harley did, which didn’t bode well.

Peter snapped the web from his wrist as he swung to the ground. He stumbled but managed to keep his footing as he rushed down the street on foot, racing as fast as he could toward the boy who was everything to him, though he had never said it out loud.

“Harley!” Peter yelled. 

Harley looked over at him, a dazed and confused look on his face. “Peter? What-” The color drained from his face, and his right hand lowered to rest on his midsection. “Oh.”

There was another shot, but Peter dove in front of that one before it could reach Harley, twisting in midair to shoot a web at the man down the shadowed alley, yanking the gun out of his hand with one strand and webbing him to the wall with the other. The bullet pierced his shoulder, and Peter cried out at the familiar pain as he tumbled to the ground. 

His face slammed hard into the concrete, the mask the only thing keeping his face from being completely torn up. Peter pressed his aching palms against the ground and pushed himself up, adrenaline burning through his system as he fought against his body to get back to Harley. He turned around as he rose, just in time to see Harley pull his fingers away from his stomach, just in time to see them covered in sticky, red blood. “Shit,” he mumbled before his knees buckled and he began to fall backward.

Peter quickly reached out and caught Harley as he fell, one hand around his shoulders and the other under his knees. Harley tilted his head up, looking at Peter a little deliriously. “Savin’ my ass again, huh?”

“I wouldn’t have to if you would stop following me to fights,” Peter griped, little humor behind his words. He pulled back Harley’s shirt, stomach dropping at the amount of blood already pooling around his midsection, spilling out onto the ground.

“It was only that one other time,” Harley said, and Peter could see it, the long scar down the side of his neck where a criminal had caught him with the tip of his knife before Peter had smashed his head into the ground. “Though, maybe this is a little too much excitement for a small-town kid.”

Peter’s head was spinning. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to fix this, and his heart rate was increasing with every second Harley lay bleeding out on the sidewalk. “Uh, okay, okay, I’m gonna get you off the street real quick, so just hold on.”

Harley’s arm wound around the back of Peter’s neck as Peter shot a web on top of a protruding sign, and slowly lifted the two of them on top of a building. Peter set Harley back on the ground, and Harley pulled back his arm.

“Sorry, ‘m gettin’ blood on your suit,” he muttered. Peter looked down, and his stomach revolted at the darker color staining the bright red of his suit, at Harley’s blood covering his suit.

“That doesn’t matter,” he said. “We’ve got to get this taken care of, um, let me just-”

Peter shot some web fluid into his hand and began molding it best he could, spreading it out over Harley’s wound, covering the bullet holes and pouring blood. “Okay, that should- that should hold for a bit.”

Harley shivered. “It’s cold. Why ‘s it so cold?”

Peter frowned. “It can’t be that bad, Harls.”

Harley groaned, eyes fluttering shut. His face and hair were perfectly free of blood, which seemed almost out of place against the gruesome scene at his midsection. “I can’t… I gotta go to sleep now.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Peter said hurriedly. “You’ve gotta stay awake, Harley. I’ve got to get you to the Tower. C’mon.” He leaned down to scoop Harley up again, but a touch on his cheek stopped him. 

Harley’s blood-covered hand cradled his face, and there was a tender expression in his eyes. “My hero. Did I ever tell you that, sweetheart? You’re my hero.”

“Hey, shh, shh,” Peter said, locking his arms around Harley’s shoulders and knees again and standing up. “Don’t talk right now. Let’s get you to the Tower, and we can talk afterward.”

“No!” Harley said suddenly, a burst of energy. “I can’t- if I don’t make it, I have to tell you-”

“Stop that,” Peter stated firmly. “You’re going to be fine.” He adjusted Harley as he reached the top of another building as Harley’s arm began to slip from his shoulders. “I need you to hold on, please, we’re almost there.”

Harley’s words were right next to his ear when he spoke. “I love you so damn much, Peter Parker. I love you so much that my heart splits in two every time you go out on patrol because I’m so worried for you, and I know you don’t feel the same way back but I gotta tell you just in case.”

Harley continued babbling, but his words grew quieter and softer as he continued to talk, and Peter’s heartbeat was rocketing out of his chest as the Tower drew closer and closer. They were almost there.

Harley’s arm slipped, grazing the side of Peter’s neck as the front half of his body began to fall. Peter dropped to another rooftop and caught Harley again, panic seizing his body as he noticed Harley’s closed eyes, the lack of movement. 

And his heartbeat, which was slowed down to nearly nothing at all.

“Harley!” Peter yelled, shaking his head slightly. “No, no, the webs were supposed to fix that, they were supposed to help you.” One look at Harley’s stomach and Peter could still see blood bubbling out of the cracks where Peter had failed to seal the bindings tight enough. Guilt gripped his heart as he shook Harley’s shoulder. “Wake up! Please, wake up. Harley, you can’t do this, not now. I gotta-” he looked up. The Tower was only a few blocks away. Harley would make it. He had to.

He slung Harley over his shoulder and took off as quick as he could toward the building, the bay window to the hospital wing opening as Peter swung into it. “I need a doctor! Please, is anyone available. It’s Harley, he’s hurt.”

They rushed to him immediately, peeling Harley’s off his body, separating him from Peter’s shaking fingers. They set him on a gurney and wheeled him off, and Peter sunk to the floor as he left.

FRIDAY had already alerted Tony and Pepper as soon as he announced those words, so it was less than a minute before Peter heard the familiar rumble of Tony’s voice and a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter reached up with a trembling hand and ripped his mask off, chest shaking as he struggled to take in any air. 

“Hey, kid. Just breathe. Breathe.” Pepper rubbed soothing circles into Peter’s back as Tony talked him down from his panic attack, both of them kneeling on the floor next to him.

“He- he followed me on patrol, and I couldn’t- I was distracted by another guy, and he- he told me he loved me, and then he- I never got the chance to say-” Peter words spilled out of him, quick and fumbling as he fought to have his words heard over his hiccuping sobs.

“It’s gonna be okay, Peter,” Pepper said, squeezing Peter’s uninjured shoulder. “I’m sure he’s in surgery now, it’s going to be okay.”

“Let’s get that bullet out of your shoulder now, hm?” Peter hadn’t even realized it, but the shoulder he had been shot in earlier was buzzing, nearly numb from the pain he had been ignoring for the past several minutes as all of his focus had been on Harley.

The two of them directed Peter to a table, where another doctor gingerly extracted the bullet from Peter’s shoulder, stitching it closed. Peter slumped against Tony’s side the minute the doctor walked away, far too exhausted to do anything else. 

Tony nudged him awake when the door opened again, the same doctor that had rushed away with Harley walking in. Her somber expression told Peter all he needed to know, and pain worse than any bullet wound ripped through him, shuddering all throughout his body.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> i feed off your misery in the comments <3  
> tumblr: the-end-of-endgame


End file.
